


孽

by Agoni



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 16:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19949380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agoni/pseuds/Agoni
Summary: NO.2大四学生高x大学教授季高瀚宇性格极其恶劣真名预警可能有虐，不定时更新有原创人物





	孽

-我不知道我为什么要回国。  
-兴许是为了寻找“太阳”吧。

高瀚宇晃着腿看着自家姐姐带着笑容准备东西，半眯着眸子大概明白她要去干什么，自从“相亲”过后，姐姐就对季肖冰发起了攻势，零食、爱心便当没少过，甚至还要带着他去给季肖冰挑选领带。瞅瞅……这俨然是一副热恋中的架势啊。

可季肖冰前几天还差点在自己嘴里释放出来。

“姐，你很喜欢他？”  
“嗯……他很有礼貌啊，人也挺温和，是我喜欢的类型。”  
“……”

高瀚宇把玩着手机，看着上面储存的季肖冰的号码勾了勾唇，主动请缨要替姐姐送东西，这前后的态度转变着实让高家姐姐有些意外，不过倒也没有多想，她今天的确有事，假期中高瀚宇也没事做，如果高瀚宇愿意帮忙实在是再好不过了。

高瀚宇提着蛋糕盒，舔了舔唇按响季肖冰家的门铃。季肖冰一边应着“来了”，一边打开家门，看见来人是高瀚宇脸色霎时间变的难看，抬手就要将打开一半的家门关上。高瀚宇眼疾手快的扣住门边，笑盈盈的抬起手，晃了晃蛋糕盒。

“季老师，别急着关门啊——”

高瀚宇是长着尖角和箭形尾巴的恶魔。

季肖冰在美国和他滚上床后，就有了这么一个认知。

他会在季肖冰乞求他停下的时候恶劣的顶弄，会在季肖冰打电话的时候咬住他的后颈缓缓磨蹭，会在季肖冰情动的时候让他喊哥哥……

高瀚宇极其恶劣。  
所以他今天一定不会轻易放过季肖冰。

熟悉的冰美式的味道弥漫在唇齿间，高瀚宇挑了挑眉扣紧季肖冰的腰，将人压在墙上。舌尖一点一点撬开季肖冰的牙关，攻城略池一般，深深的侵入口腔。灵活的舌勾住季肖冰的舌头，将其拽入自己口中吸吮，故意发出水声，刺激着季肖冰的听觉。

季肖冰皱起眉头，抬手去推人。他作为一个男人力气也不算小，只是高瀚宇臂力惊人，死死搂住他的腰不放手，顶在小腹上的炙热实在是让人无法忽视。季肖冰暗骂一声，抬起腿猛地击向人的腹部，高瀚宇躲闪不及实打实的接下了这一膝盖，脸色变得不太好看，估摸着腹部要青紫了。

“高瀚宇，请你自重。”

季肖冰擦了擦唇，红着眸子咬牙切齿的看着那人，抬手指向自家大门，摆明下逐客令。

“好走不送！”

高瀚宇咧了咧嘴，突然伸手将季肖冰横抱起来放在沙发上，拿了绑蛋糕盒的绸带将季肖冰的手腕细细绑好，用膝盖轻轻压住人的腹部以免他挣扎，这才慢条斯理的解开自己的衣服扣子。指尖抹了奶油凑到季肖冰唇边，缓缓将甜腻的奶油抹在人唇上。季肖冰不自觉的伸舌舔掉奶油，换来高瀚宇带有侵略性的目光。

季肖冰僵住了身子，他怎么会忘了高瀚宇露出这种眼神后自己的下场？连续几天都没有下床，被高瀚宇翻来覆去的折腾。

高瀚宇舔了舔唇，俯身咬住人的喉结舔弄，手掌从下伸入人的居家服衣摆，色情的磨蹭着季肖冰的胸口。指尖掐住乳尖轻扯，膝盖磨蹭着季肖冰的下身。

季肖冰咬着唇，快要被高瀚宇这一系列动作气炸，却又反抗不了人，只能任由人将他宽松的裤子扯下，顶多当做是被哈士奇咬了。高瀚宇的指尖抵在后穴穴口，缓缓挤入后穴。高瀚宇惊讶于这人柔软湿润的后穴。恶劣的屈起手指抠挖，笑容渐大。

“季老师，我一直以为你离开我后就不会做了呢？原来……我来之前你就已经处理过了啊。”

季肖冰也不会想到自己的行为会方便到高瀚宇，他本来是习惯性的清理了。

所以说习惯真的很可怕。

高瀚宇扩张着后穴，虽然已经绑住了手腕，但他仍然不敢松开季肖冰的胳膊，他敢保证，一旦松手季肖冰一定会一拳招呼过来，而松手这种事儿，大概是要等他进去后才能做。他深爱着季肖冰被他弄的皱着眉头红着眼角，却又反抗不了隐忍的样子。

高瀚宇舔了舔唇俯身啃咬人的锁骨，留下一连串的红印，心中暗骂这人的消瘦，指尖毫不客气的碾过凸起，以此惩罚季肖冰不好好吃饭。后者被他的动作惊得猛地抬起腰，却又被他按下腰肢，体内凸起被迫接受他凶狠的按压。季肖冰呜咽一声将呻吟咽入口，他不能出声，给了高瀚宇回应，就会被玩的更惨。便干脆闭上眸子侧过脸，任由高瀚宇胡作非为。

见季肖冰对他一副爱理不理的样子，高瀚宇怒气直线上升，高瀚宇将季肖冰两腿拉开搭在身边，扶着自己粗大的性器，对准温软的穴口猛地沉下腰。让性器尽数没入。季肖冰被人的动作弄的失了神，痛感和被填满的满足让他恨不得抽自己两巴掌，刚刚怎么就没反抗？踹高瀚宇的老二一脚他也不会落得如此下场。

长久没有做过，季肖冰即使偶尔会清理，也受不了高瀚宇突然全部插入，撕裂的疼痛让他狠狠皱起眉头。张嘴狠狠咬住高瀚宇的肩膀，尝到嘴里有血腥味也未曾松口。高瀚宇倒是不在意，手指抚着季肖冰的后颈，有一下没一下的挺腰，尝试着让人再一次习惯自己的尺寸。

兴许是因为身体有记忆，季肖冰很快就适应了高瀚宇的大小，但他并不打算给回应——因为高瀚宇一定会得寸进尺。

“季老师，你叫两声吧？”

高瀚宇捏着季肖冰的下颌，咧嘴笑着，调整了一下方向次次准确的碾过凸起，季肖冰咬紧唇瓣坚决不肯开口。高瀚宇指尖强硬的撬开他的牙关，指尖按着舌面，惹得季肖冰干呕，高瀚宇这才心疼的松手，俯身吻上人的唇，身下的动作渐快，既然季肖冰不想叫，那就彻底堵住他的嘴——上下都是。

季肖冰闭了闭眸子，抬起腿夹住高瀚宇的腰，他太习惯这个尺寸了，高瀚宇进入的那一刻起，他就彻底放弃挣扎。反正也不会像女性一样怀孕，放纵一次也无所谓。

高瀚宇舔了舔唇，比划了一下季肖冰纤细的脚踝，抬手握住，将人拽向自己。同时退出性器并狠狠顶入，肉体相撞发出声响。季肖冰感受到肠壁被人的性器破开的每一帧，他甚至能感受到性器的形状，季肖冰顿了顿还是皱着眉用被困住的双手抵住高瀚宇的胸膛，唇间偶尔溢出一两声喘息。

高瀚宇翻身将季肖冰压在沙发上，让他跪在地毯上趴伏在沙发上。高瀚宇回头抹了一把奶油抹在季肖冰的背脊上，奶油的香气散发开来，季肖冰呜咽着，双手有些血液循环不畅，被人压在沙发上侵犯确实不是什么好的印象。高瀚宇扯开绸带，单手钳住季肖冰的手腕，俯身一点一点舔净季肖冰背上的奶油。动作愈发凶狠，甚至更大了几分。季肖冰惊诧的回过头看着高瀚宇，后者勾着唇笑容无辜，身下的动作却越来越快。

高瀚宇抬着季肖冰的一条腿，导致季肖冰只能一条腿挨在地上，身形不稳。高瀚宇几乎压在了季肖冰的身上，唇舌从耳后一直流连到后颈，高瀚宇顿了顿，张口咬住后颈的肉，牙尖蹭了蹭，吸吮着留下印记。季肖冰身体一顿想要打开高瀚宇，却被身后的人狠狠一顶失了力气。

“不要……留痕迹！”

高瀚宇挑了挑眉，变本加厉的在季肖冰的脖子、后背、肩膀上留下红痕。季肖冰颤抖着承受这一切，后穴不住缩紧。高瀚宇知道他要射了，便不再骚扰季肖冰，快速抽插起来，速度越来越快，最后咬住季肖冰的脖子将精液射到最深处。季肖冰被激的仰起头颤抖着射了出来。

————————————  
高瀚宇收拾好自己的衣物，半蹲下身子看着季肖冰捂着脸坐在地上，伸手想要去拉季肖冰的手。

“啪！”

高瀚宇的脸歪向一侧，唇角破了皮。他沉了脸色，舔了舔唇角站起身看着咬牙的季肖冰。后者脸色难看，站起身用浴巾堪堪遮住重点位置，走到大门跟前打开门。

“滚出去！”

高瀚宇耸了耸肩走向门口，视线向下看向季肖冰腿上的白浊。那是他射进去留下来的东西，高瀚宇笑着摸了摸下巴，站在门关。

“季老师……留下来了。别浪费啊，那可是……我给你的东西。”

“滚！”

季肖冰狠狠把高瀚宇推出去，并锁上门，松了口气。却听见高瀚宇在门外笑着说话。

“蛋糕记得吃，那可是我姐亲手做的——”  
“未来的姐夫。”

季肖冰脸色更加难看，看见桌子上那个蛋糕他就会想起刚刚高瀚宇是怎么把他按在沙发上一次又一次的侵犯，奶油几乎都抹在了他的身上，他是不会再吃了。

身后不断流出的东西提醒着他的处境，季肖冰只能慢吞吞的走向浴室，将身体里的东西清洗干净。然后将自己扔在床上，闭上眸子。

他还是和高瀚宇做了。

高瀚宇就是个王八蛋。


End file.
